Forum:Kapitel 629 Diskussion
Hi, ich hab ne frage wann das neue chapter jetzt kommt. Manchmal ist es ja so das an feier tagen also so wie die golden week die mangas samstag raus kommen und nicht erst an dem mittwoch. Weiß jemand wie das dieses mal ist?84.138.129.181 17:05, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Nach meinen Informationen kommt der nächste Manga erst wieder nächsten Mittwoch, den 8. Mai [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 17:14, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Wahrscheinlich kommt das Chapter bereits Samstag raus, war letztes Jahr auch so. Wenn nicht, halt wie MegaPimpf gesagt hat, am 8. Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 20:59, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Schade, da lag ich wohl doch falsch :D Na gut, neuer Versuch! Morgen? So nebenbei, Road to Ninja gibts jetzt eng sub auf Narutospot. Super Film! Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 22:42, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Den gibt es doch schon seit paar Wochen ger Sub bei Animestream...-- PSPMAN 13:07, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Ja, aber 1. in Korean dub, 2. in absolut schlechter Quali in jap dub. Der HD jap dub kam erst Gestern raus. Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 15:33, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Auf Animestream wird er bei mir nicht angezeigt nur Kapitel 628 xD? --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 15:18, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich hoffe immer noch das es morgen früh fertig gesubt ist das ich mit guter laune an die arbeit gehen kann :D--Gwar3z (Diskussion) 16:09, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Kapitel ist da! Was geht denn mit Obito? Ist der ein Zombie oder ist das ein Gen-Jutsu? Und hab ich das richtig verstanden, Rin war der Jinchuuriki vom Sanbi? ich hatte mir schon gedacht das Naruto durch das verteil des Kyuubi-chakra´s die andern vor dem schlimmsten bewart. was mich wundert an wen sind die Bilder gerichtet wo um Naruto die Bijuu´s auftauchen und dann das mit den Rinnegam. ist das weil das Juubi denkt das der Rikudou Sennin vor ohm ist. Würde sagen, Juubi hat eine Erinnerung an den Rikudo Sennin und wahrscheinlich spürt er das Chakra von allen Bjuus, aus denen er besteht. Könnte auch sein, dass Naruto von all den gezeigten Bjuus einfach etwas Chakra besitzt. Rin als Jinchuuriki, hätte ich nie gedacht. Vermutlich denkt das Juubi es steht der Rikudou Sennin vor ihm. Es wurde ja gesagt, das Naruto wie Hashirama ist und dieser ist ja ein Nachfahre des Rikudou Sennin. Also ich finde das sehr spannend.--Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 09:12, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich frage mich ob die Sache mit Rin als Jinchuuriki nicht ein kleiner Fehler von Kishi war. Ich mein durch diese Geschichte hätte man normalerweise gleich geklärt wieso das Bjiuu frei war als Tobi und Deidara danach suchten. Wenn man es sich aber genau überlegt funktioniert dies aber eigentlich doch nicht da Yagura ja der letzte Jinchuuriki war, schließlich wurde er ja auch von Tobi später kontrolliert. Worauf sich wieder die Frage stellt wie sind die Kirishinobi am Ende wieder an das Sanbi gekommen um es im Yondaime Mizukage zu versiegeln? Irgendwas ist da nicht ganze stimmig, naja vielleicht denkt ich jetzt auch nur zu schräg.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 10:43, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) bestimmt wird Kishi das noch genauer erklären warum Rin ein Jinchuuriki war. aber ich fänd es intressier was geschehen wäre Naruto nicht der einzige Jinchuuriki in Konoha gewesen wäre. ....Also Ich hoffe Obito stirbt jetzt nicht :| ..... Boah... Schock.... Mir fehlen die Worte zum schreiben einfach... Ich hoffe Die Gene von Hashirama heilen ihn noch und ich hoffe er wird jetzt wirklich ein Guter..... --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 13:42, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich denke die Sache mit Naruto hat was mit dem zu tun, was Son Goku ihm damals (Ja, lang lang ist's her) gegeben hat, ich denke es war der Wille und ein Teil der Kraft der Bijuu. Was ich vor allem hoffe, dass sich der Rikudou in Naruto "manifestiert" und mit seiner Hilfe das Juubi und dieser Schmock Madara (Ehrlich, ICH HASSE DEN WIE DIE PEST! Der soll verdammt nochmal verrecken, aber schön elendig) zur Sau macht. Was mich überrascht hat, war, dass Obito noch lebt, nachdem der abgestochen wurde (Der soll auch verrecken!), aber das hat ja eh was mit dem Zetsu Zeug zu tun, das dem injiziert wurde. Alles in allem aber ein Top Chapter, ich kann auch Obitos Grund relativ gut nachvollziehen, ist auf jeden Fall besser, als die Sache, dass der nur wegen Rins Tod (Buhu, heul, meine Freundin und große Liebe ist Tod, ich bring alle um) zum Massenmörder wird.84.187.199.223 Man sah das Obito davor sein sharingan evrwendete also geh ich mal davon aus das er ein gen jutsu gemacht hat oder so etwas in der art & hat dann kaakshi befohlen in abzustehen. Kakashi machte ja einen relativen überraschten blick aufeinmal. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 18:50, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich vermute auch, dass er entweder ein Genjutsu einsetzt oder die Wirkung des Zetsumaterials ihn am Leben hält. Eine andere Erklärung wäre, dass Obito in "seiner" Dimension die Wirklichkeit verdrehen kann wie es ihm gerade beliebt, auch ohne dafür extra ein Genjutsu anwenden zu müssen. In jedem Fall gehe ich nicht davon aus, dass es sein Ende ist. Zum Einen wirkt er ziemlich vital für jemanden der gerade ein faustgroßes Loch in der Brust hat und zum Anderen wäre ein Freitod in dieser Situation völlig unlogisch, da er sich entweder durch Rinnetensei für Madara opfern, oder aber lieber noch selbst der Jinchuriki des Juubi werden wollte. Ein Selbstmord wäre da absolut nicht nachvollziehbar. Mfg Tobi--84.59.61.188 20:34, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Wie vital Naruto noch aussah nachdem er in Movie 6 abgestochen wurde! Ich galube Kishi hat net Fehler gemacht er meinte nähmlich einmal, dass Bijus sterben wenn Ihr Jinju verreckt. ? :Bijus können nicht sterben. Aber sie verschwinden für eine Weile, wenn ihr Jinchuriki stirbt. Was mich aber wundert ist, dass auf dem Bild mit den Bijus auch Shukaku mit drauf war. Gegen den hat Naruto doch gar nicht gekämpft. Und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, war der auch bei der Versammlung nicht mit dabei, als sie alle erzählt haben. Ich finds natürlich komisch, wie Naruto so viele Menschen retten konnte. Wenn jeder sich einfach in Chakra hüllen könnte, um sich vor physischen Kräften zu schützen, dann wäre Susanoo ja nichts besonderes mehr... --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 07:16, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) :naja das war ja nicht stinknormales chakra, sondern kyuubichakra. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 07:55, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) Also ich fänds wirklich cool, wenn die erklären das Obito das selbe gemacht hat um mit nem Loch in der Brust zu überleben, was auch Madara bei Hashirama gemacht hat, als er von Hashirama aufgespießt wurde paar Kapitel zuvor.-- PSPMAN 08:05, 9. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich schätze mal Obito nutzt vermutlich Izanagi, um diesen Angriff von Kakashi zu überleben. Immerhin wurde bei einem Bild gezeigt, wie er sein Sharingan-Auge ungewöhnlich weit aufgerissen hat. Und im Prinzip kann er ja dann eine Minute lang mit einem riesigen Loch in der Brust rumstehen, da er in der Zeit seine Realität ja beliebig gestalten kann. :Das könnte sein, aber wenn Obito wirklich Izanagi genutzt hat, ist er in meinen Augen ein Volltrottel. Nur um zu zeigen, dass er herzlos ist, muss er doch nicht eins seiner Augen unnötig opfern...-- PSPMAN 11:01, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Naja Kishi hat ja eigentlich immer ein Ass im Ärmel, damit ein Uchiha irgendwie doch noch seine Nachteile bei seinen Techniken umgeht. Obito besitzt ja immerhin noch das Rinnegan und vielleicht hat das Auswirkungen auf Izanagi. :Im Grunde kann Tobi aber auf keines seiner Augen verzichten. Izanagi scheint mir wirklich nur dann sinnvoll, wenn er dennoch beide Augen behalten könnte. Ohne sein Sharingan kommt er von dort nicht weg und ohne Rinnegan kann er den Juubi nicht kontrollieren bzw könnte er sich nicht opfern, um Madara wiederzubeleben - falls er das überhaupt will. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 13:42, 10. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich vermute es ist ein einfaches Genjutsu, vlt noch obendrauf läuft es in der anderen Dimension anders ab. Anscheinend gibt es auch noch Luft und Gravitation in der anderen Dimension. Ehrlich gesagt verstehe ich Obitos Handelns ein wenig. Er ist nicht enttäuscht von Kakashi, sondern vom Shinobisystem. Deswegen sagte er, dass er sich nicht schuldig fühlen müsse.Vielleicht schafft es Minato ihn umzustimmen. Genauso wie Sasuke verzeihte er es nicht dass ihre meist geliebte Person verstorben sind die sich beide für Konoha geopfert haben. Er hat viele Ähnlichkeiten zu Sasuke's vorheriges Ich. Artur3004 (Diskussion) @Shiromaru : Du vergisst anscheinend die Chun-Nin auswahlprüfungen. Dort hat Naruto während der Invasion von Oto damals mit Gamabunta der die Gestalt Kuramas angenommen hatte gegen Gaara und den Ishibi (Shukaku) gekämpft. Wie kommst Du darauf das Er nicht gegen ihn gekämpft hat ? Und bei der versammlung war Er dabei soweit Ich mich errinere. --Patricio Auditore (Diskussion) 23:41, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Klar hat Naruto damals gegen Shukaku gekämpft, aber es hat ihm damals sicher nicht sein Chakra gegeben. Warum auch? Und bei dieser "Versammlung" der Bijus war Shukaku nicht dabei. Tobi hat 6 Edo-Jinchuriki konrotlliert (ich glaube 6 ist das Limit des Rinnegan?). Nämlich alle vom Nibi bis zum Shichibi. Der Ichibi war nicht dabei. Was wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht möglich gewesen wäre, weil sein Jinchuriki (Gaara) ja noch lebt und deshalb auch nicht mit Edo Tensei wiederbelebt und dann von Tobi konrolliert werden konnte. -> Eigentlich dürfte Naruto das Chakra von Shukaku nicht haben. Verbessert mich, wenn ich was falsches gesagt oder was übersehen habe. --Tuwz (Diskussion) 08:33, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) kann ja sein das dies ein kleiner Fehler von Kishi war Shukaku da auch zu zeigen. aber ich find das dies jetzt kein so grafierten Fehler ist. um Naruto sind mit Hinata und Sakura nur noch ein paar Shinobi´s. der Rest außer Bee da gehen ich davon aus das er es auch überlebte die andere alle drauf gegangen sind. das dürfte ja ein paar Leser freuen da dies es ja nicht so toll fanden das bis jetzt nicht so viele verstorben sind.